Secret Scarlet
by xPoisonBadkitty
Summary: What happens when the Undertakers daughter can't fit her dream world and the real world together, and sleeps with someone she never expected to sleep with? *Finished*
1. Mischeivous fun/What are you doing?

"Daddy I'm bored,"Lizzie whined, laying across the couch.  
  
"Look Elizabeth, go run a muck. Just don't get into any trouble or I'm sending you back home to your mother," Mark scolded.  
  
"Okay, okay." Lizzie got up, brushing off her knee length black skirt, and lilac button down shirt that had 3/4th sleaves.   
  
She exited, her blonde hair bouncing a bit. She looked like a spitting image of her mother. Elizabeth Calloway, Mark and Sara Calloway's daughter was brought on tour because she'd just graduated high school over a year or two ago. You wouldn't even think she was the Undertaker's daughter at all. She looked nothing like him. She did have that spitfire attitude though.  
  
"Let's see.." She said to herself walking down the hall.  
  
She stopped at a door marked "Y2J" on it. She decided to get into some mischeive. Looking around, making sure no one was there. She opened the door slowly and saw no signs of a person in there.  
  
"What are you doing?" A voice rang from behind.  
  
Lizzie jumped turning around. She saw none other than the person who was to occupy the room, Chris Jericho.  
  
"I..uh.. um... I-I.."Lizzie stammered, not knowing quite what to say when she was inches away from his face.  
  
"I thought so," Jericho smirked.  
  
"I-I.. I just came to see what you were doing..if..if you needed anything?" She tried making an excuse for her being there.  
  
"Oh come on. That isn't the reason you're at the Ayahtolla of Rock-n-Rolla's dressing room," Jericho knew she was lying.  
  
Lizzie was defeated. She couldn't come up with anything else to say. She just felt the stare of peircing blue eyes on her face. Chris couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You probably wanted to catch me changing. Isn't that right?" Chris said, trying to intimidate Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie tryed denying this with a hard slap to his face,"Never."  
  
Sucking up the slap, Chris turned his head back to look at Lizzie. He gave her that cocky Jericho smirk and looked her up and down. Her body was pinned up against the closed door. Jericho tilted his head to the side, and thought of some sadistic thing to say or do to her.  
  
"I know what you want," Jericho smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah. What's that?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lets go into my locker room and I can show you,"He chuckled his Jericho laugh. 


	2. This is YOUR daughter?/Stay away from hi...

Jericho was about to grab Lizzie by the front of her shirt when Mark came by.  
  
"Jericho, what are you doing to my daughter?" He said, confused by Chris's actions.  
  
"Th..this is your daugther?" Chris gulped.  
  
Lizzie wanted to giggle but she kept her striaight face.  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth's my daughter," Mark raised an eyebrow looking at Chris.  
  
"She was snooping in my locker room!" Chris tried to get out of this without getting a limb torn off.  
  
"I was not!" Lizzie protested.  
  
Mark stared at Chris, then stepped right in front on him, "If I ever find you near my daughter again, I'll make it so you'll never have a future in this buisness."  
  
Chris swallowed hard, with fear.  
  
"Lets go Elizabeth,"Mark said to her, and she followed him, turning her head and making a face at Chris.  
  
Oh Lizzie..you're going to have quite the time here.. Yes you are.. Chris thought sedistically.  
  
---  
  
"Elizabeth, stay away from him." Mark scolded his daughter.  
  
"I will Daddy. I was just wandering around and he just came out of nowhere!" Lizzie said, lying through her teeth.  
  
"Don't pull that crap with me Elizabeth. I noticed how you looked at him. You were flirting with him. Stay away from him Elizabeth. I didn't bust my ass to get here so you could screw a kid who thinks he can wrestle."   
  
"Daddy! I can't beleive you'd insinuate that I'd do that!"Lizzie said, shocked at her fathers comments.  
  
"Listen, I just want you to stay in the green room until it's time to leave. Don't get into any trouble." Mark stated.  
  
"But Da--"  
  
"Go..."  
  
"Fine.." Lizzie went into the greenroom. 


	3. Let go of me!/First Kiss

Lizzie came out of the room a little later to get a soda. She fished some change out of her skirt pocket when she ran into someone, droping the change.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."  
  
"Well, you should because you don't know who you could run into,"Chris smirked, then without any warning, pinned Lizzie against the soda machine by her arms.  
  
"Let me go!" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"Um, how about you quiet down." Chris stated, his grip tightening.  
  
"Please let go. You're hurting me!" Lizzie said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Oh shut up. You love the attention. I can see it in your eyes,"Chris stared at her.  
  
His baby blues peirced through her body like fire. She trembled in a bit of fear. It hurt.  
  
"Chris, please. Let me go. This hurts!"  
  
"Let me go or I'll-"  
  
Chris cut her off, "You'll what? Call for your daddy?"  
  
"Please Chris.. let me ... g..go.." She swallowed a bit, her lips were at last two centimeters away from his.  
  
He ignored her and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her fiercly. She could not stop him, he was too strong. Lizzie just gave in, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor on his lips. After that, Chris pushed himself off of her and walked away. Lizzie stood there, in utter shock, but loving every second of what just happened. She leaned against the soda machine, then gradually slid down to the floor. She sat there smiling as she remembered the taste of his lips. 


	4. Fantasy../Don't do it! It's just wasting...

--A few weeks later--  
  
"Chris we.. we gotta stop.."Lizzie moaned softly feeling Chris kissing all over her.  
  
"Why?"He said breathing a bit hard.  
  
"My dad will find out.."Lizzie said,"Please Chris I don't want you to get hurt..Oh.. god Chris.."  
---  
"Elizabeth?" Marks voice cut in.  
  
"Huh?"Lizzie said snapping out of her fantasy.  
  
"Did you just hear what I said?"  
  
"You wanted to aniahlate someone?" Lizzie spoked up, looking at her father.  
  
"That's right. Chris Jericho.. That Pretty bot pu--"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad he's just a waste of your time. I mean why would you want to waste your energy on a usless punk who thinks he can wrestle?" Lizzie stood up.  
  
"Because, I need to make an example of him, that no one messes with me," Mark said.  
  
"Dad please no,"Lizzie said,"All you're doing is wasting your strength on a no-talent loser. Why not get on Paul's case?"  
  
"Liz, don't tell me what to do. I'm going to teach that boy a lesson. He's gotten too bg for his britches, it's about time someone deflates that giant ego of his."  
  
"Dad, please don't. You're just wasting your time."  
  
"I'm going to do this, and that's final." Mark said.  
  
"But-"  
  
Mark interupted her, "I said that it's final. Now stay here until my match is over," he said before he left the room.  
  
Lizzie sat down, almost ready to cry. She didn't want to see Chris get hurt. She was just now realizing that she was falling in love with him. 


	5. Taker VS Jericho/Because I..I love you..

--the Undertaker VS Chris Jericho--  
  
Lizzie sighed, not wanting to really watch the match. Her father made Tazz stay in there to watch her. Things in the match were getting pretty dirty. They've gone out to the parkinglot and Chris was ontop of a carhood and her father grabbed a sledge hammer from a thing of tools. Lizzie got up knowing what her father was about to do.  
  
"Hey little princess, sit your butt down." Tazz said blocking the door.  
  
"I've had enough of your crap! The mood is definatly about to change." She decked him with one punch, and made her way quickly out to the parkinglot.  
  
Wearing her pleather red pants and Deadman inc tank top she quickly ran up behind her father who was about to impale the sledge hammer into Chris' stomache. She grabbed the head of the sledge hammer, tearing it away from her father. She quickly backed up a bit when he turned around.  
  
He stared at her, "I thought I told you to stay in the locker room."  
  
"I'm not gonna let you hurt him!" Lizzie protested, thinking she was a bit out of her mind.  
  
"Why not?" Mark asked angrily.  
  
"Does it matter? You're insane! How would you feel if someone tryed to bust up your insides with a sledge hammer?!" Lizzie rebelled against her father, holding onto the hammer tightly.  
  
"It doesn't matter how I feel. All that matters is that my daughter is preventing me from doing something very important!"  
  
"Very important? Dad you could kill him!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
Chris rolled off the top of the car standing up, and looked at Lizzie, who had just saved him.  
  
"What do you care? He's just a piece of Canadian trash!" Mark shouted back.  
  
"I care because..."She hesitantly stammered,"I.."  
  
Chris attacked Mark from behind and pinned him. The ref counted one two three and Chris quickly shot up and looked at Lizzie. She stood there, shaking a bit, but looked at Chris.  
  
"Why do you care Liz?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because I... I love you." she replied.  
  
Realizing what she had just said, she dropped the sledge hammer and started running back to the locker rooms. Chris just stood there in a little bit of shock. 


	6. I want to be with you..

--Later that night--  
  
Lizzie slid under the satin of her nightgown, and then under her bedsheets. She was glad she got a room seperate from her father that way she'd have her privacy. She then heard a knock at her door. Looking over at the clock she wondered who it was. Sliding out of bed, she began walking towards the door. She opened it and saw none other than Chris Jericho standing there in one of his Jericho outfits with that smirk that made her go weak at the knees.  
  
"What are you doing here? If anyone see's you, they'll tell my dad." He placed his finger against her lips. And gently nudged her into the room.  
  
Closing the door, he held somethings behind his back. First he made Lizzie sit down.  
  
"Chris.."  
  
He pulled two champaign glasses from behind him and a bottle of champaign that was cold.  
  
"Chris what's all this for?" She said looking at him as he set the things down, turned out the lights and lit a few candles so they'd have a little light to see where they were going.  
  
"To thank you."  
  
He poured some champaign into the glasses, giving one to Lizzie.  
  
"Chris..thank me for what?"  
  
"For what you did earlier. You risked yourself to save me." he replied.  
  
"Seriously Chris, I would have done it even if it wasn't you." She whispered.  
  
"I know, and that's why I'm here."  
  
She looked at him as he gave her that Jericho smirk again. She turned her head getting butterflys in her stomache.  
  
"Lizzie, look at me."He said.  
  
Lizzie turned her head hesitantly and looked at him.  
  
"You remember what you said earlier?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I feel the same way," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What is it Chris? I couldn't hear you." she said and she leaned closer to him.  
  
"I love you too.."he whispered.  
  
Lizzie looked at him, then set her glass down on the nightstand. She looked at him again as the candle light flickered.  
  
"You really mean it Chris?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah.."He said pushing some of her hair out of her eyes,"Ever since you were snooping around in my locker room, I kinda fell for you...I wanted to take you into my locker room and do some bad things to you,"He let out a soft chuckle.  
  
Lizzie slightly blushed looking down at the floor, not exactly knowing what to say. He tilted he face up with his right hand and smiled at her.  
  
"You know how great it feels to know this?" She whispered staring into his peircing baby blues.  
  
He nodded, then whispered, "I love you Liz, and I want to be with you." 


	7. Waking up../What's wrong?

Lizzie didn't quite know how to respond to that. Chris leaned forward and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. Chris put his glass down on the nightstand aswell, then Lizzie slid her arms around his neck as they engaged in the strong passionate kiss. Chris gently pushed her down and kissed her softly. It began as her own fantasy did. She hoped this was totally real, and that she wasn't dreaming.  
Just as they were about to get really hot and heavy, an alarm clock went off. Lizzie leaned over and smacked the snooze button and sat up. She sighed looking around, noticing that she wasn't in a hotel room. She was home.  
  
"What th.." Lizzie said to herself as the door opened.  
  
Her mother popped in her head, "Liz, honey. I made you some french toast. Come down so we can eat together," Sara said.  
  
"O..ok."She said to her mother.  
  
Sara trotted back downstairs. Lizzie looked around and thought to herself, "Since when did I come home?"  
  
Lizzie slid out of bed, took her shower, dried off, and put on a WWF NY tee shirt and black shorts. She headed downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom was.  
  
"Where's Daddy?" She asked, sitting down.  
  
"He went out earlier," Sara replied as she placed a plate in front of her.  
  
"Oh," Lizzie said beginning to eat her french toast.  
  
The front door of the house opened and shut loudly.   
  
Lizzie cringed, it had to be her father, and from the sound of it, he wasn't in a good mood. Mark was about to come stomping on into the kitchen when Sara spoke up.  
  
"Mark take your boots off before coming in here I just washed the floor and I don't need it muddy again!" Sara shouted.  
  
Mark kicked off his boots and came into the kitchen with a moody look on this face. e grunted as he sat down across from Lizzie. Sara placed a plate in front of him then sat down. Lizzie took small nibbles of her food quietly. Mark chewed away at his food. Sara looked at the two.  
  
"Okay what's wrong with this picture? Usually you two are yacking away about wrestling." Sara spoke up to break the silence.  
  
Neither Mark nor Liz answered Sara's question, both of them stopped eating and stared at their plates.  
  
"Come on guys. What's wrong?" Sara said looking at the two.  
  
Liz sighed then looked at her mother, "Nothing Mom. I guess I'm just feeling a little under the weather today."  
  
"You wanna stay in today? You are feeling a tad warm." Sara said feeling her forehead.  
  
Lizzie nodded, then pushed her plate forward. "I'll be in my room if anybody needs me," she said before standing up.  
  
"Okay honey. Get some rest."Sara told her as she trudded upstairs. She then looked at Mark,"Now don't you dare give me the same excuse as her. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't give me that shit Mark. What is wrong with you?" Sara demanded an explination.  
  
Mark looked at his wife, "Not a dam thing Sara. Why the hell won't you believe me?"  
  
"Because you're never like this, Mark!"  
  
"Look, everyone can have a bad day. Even me, so just drop it."  
  
"Okay, fine." Sara said collecting the dirty dishes. 


	8. It's me babe..

Lizzie sat up in her room writing in her diary when the phone wrang. She leaned over and picked it up thinking "Thank god for a persona line". She closed her diary when she put the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe," a male voice greeted.  
  
Lizzie sat there for a minute. The voice was familiar but no person struck her at first.  
  
"Liz? Are you there?" the voice asked again.  
  
"Um yeah. Sorry,"Lizzie said snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, you?" Lizzie said, still not knowing exactly who she was talking to.  
  
"Better now that I'm talking to you."  
  
"Yeah.."Lizzie said softly, putting her diary in her drawer,closing it.  
  
"It's me babe, Chris." he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just having a really weird morning I.. "She stopped what she was saying when she realized who it was.  
  
"Chris?" she asked.  
  
"The one and only, well not only but you know what I mean," he replied.  
  
Lizzie wanted so bad to scream but didn't.   
  
"Yeah." Lizzie said softly, kinda curling up in a ball on her bed.  
  
"So what's so weird about this morning?" he asked.  
  
"It's um.. really nothing,"She said rubbing her forehead.  
  
"You sure? You sound upset."  
  
"It's nothing, really." She said softly,"So what exactly did you call for?"  
  
"I have no clue, I just had this sudden urge to talk to you," he said.  
  
"I'm not that important,"She said softly.  
  
"You sure?" he asked. 


	9. This is the real world, Liz. I promise.

"Chris.. I need to tell you something.."She decided to finally tell him what was wrong.  
  
"What is it babe?"  
  
"I don't know if it was all a dream or what..but.. I guess you were hitting on me, and I was falling for you, and.. my Dad hates you..and probably does now..and then I saved you from getting hurt then you told me you loved me and we were in the hotel and we were about to have sex, and then... then... my alarm clock went off and I woke up in my room at home.."She sighed,"I'm so confused."  
  
"So you had a sex dream about me?" he asked and Lizzie could practically hear him smirking.  
  
"I don't know if you'd call it that but.. yeah I guess,"She said, stretching out on her bed, rolling onto her stomache.  
  
"So what was bad about it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't remember what my real world is like.."She whispered, sounding like she was about to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Liz. It's going to be all right. You're in the real world trust me. I wish it was the dream world, then we'd be having sex right about now," Chris said.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but giggle a little,"Ok, this is going to sound blonde on my part but..how did you get my number and what is your relationship with me?..ok that was really gay sounding of me.. I can't remember what my real world is like.."  
  
He laughed a bit,"You gave me the number and relationship.. well, it's not defined yet. Don't worry sweet thing. Everythin will be okay."  
  
"I hope you're right. I'm lucky I remember my parents,"She sighed.  
  
"So how is dear old daddy?" he asked.  
  
"Grumpy."  
  
"Oh really? What's wrong with the Deadman?"  
  
"I don't know,"She said to him,"He just is."  
  
"Well, I guess that isnt unusual."  
  
"You know for some reason, I miss you,"Lizzie whispered locking her door, shutting the shades, and laying back on her bed.  
  
"I miss you too Liz," he said.  
  
"Why do you have to be so darn cute?"She asked in another whisper.  
  
"I was born like this. Some of us are lucky and are naturally cute," he replied. 


	10. Two weeks go by fast..

"You've also got one of those smirks that can just make a girl go weak.."Lizzie whispered, resting her head on her pillow, listening to Chris' reply.  
  
"I have that effect on many girls.."He said grinning,"God Liz, I just wanna be right there with you."  
  
"I wish you were here with me.."She sighed softly,"Holding me tightly.."  
  
"If I was there, I'd be doing a lot more than holding you tightyly," he joked.  
  
Lizzie giggled,"Like what?"  
  
"Well, if I tell you then techincally we'd be havin phone sex," he said.  
  
"Hey, the doors are locked and the shades are down.."She laughed.  
  
"Tre, but theres a couple of people around me right now, and I don't want to freak them out."  
  
Lizzie sighed a bit and bit her lip. She then said something,"I miss you.."  
  
"I miss you too Lizzi. It's taking all my will not to hop onto a plane and come be with you."  
  
"Where are you right now?"  
  
"Be careful in your match..I don't wanna hear you got hurt,"Lizzie said softly.  
  
"Me, get hurt? Now that's funny," he said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm serious, be careful," Lizzi said to him.  
  
"I wont get hurt,"He said to her,"I promise."  
  
"Good, because just thinking of you hurt gives me chills." Lizzie said softly closing her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same way. Getting hurt sucks."  
  
"Chris, get on a plane to Texas, and lets run away together,"She laughed a bit.  
  
"Baby, if I could, you know I would. But then there'd be a nationwide manhunt for me lead by your dad." he joked.  
  
"You've got a point,"She sighed a bit,"I just wished that I could just have you holding me, telling me nothing's gonna go wrong."  
  
"Well, I can't hold you right now, but I can tell you this. Nothing is going to go wrong. Everything will be fine." he said.  
  
"When do you think ya'll will be coming down to Texas next?" She asked, sitting up in her bed.  
  
"One sec," he said, "Hey, Adam, when are we going to be in Texas next?"  
  
"In two weeks!" Adam Copeland shouted back.  
  
"God I can't wait two weeks.." She said softly.  
  
"Baby, two weeks go by fast if you don't think about it that much," Chris told her.  
  
"You still don't know me that well, do you?" She giggled a bit.  
  
"I do, I'm just hoping you can wait it out. Like normal people do," he said.  
  
"Oh so I'm not normal huh?" Lizzie pouted.  
  
"Of course not. Would the legend himself Chris Jericho ever be with someone that is simply normal?" he asked her.  
  
"Okay Chris, cut it out before I kick that ego down a knotch,"She said to him.  
  
"What ego? I'm just telling the truth."  
  
"Chris..."She sighed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I miss yoooou.."  
  
Chris chuckled, "I miss you too babe."  
  
(Authors Note: Hey folks. Just to note, everything that was there before Lizzie woke up was a DREAM. EVERYTHING. lol RR!) 


	11. I'll be counting the seconds..

"Chris, there's something inside me tearing me up...without you.."She sighed.  
  
"I know, I feel the same way when I'm not with you." he said quietly.  
  
"The feeling is kinda like I wanna jump your bones.."She whispered,"And.. it's also like I just want to be alone with you..hearing your voice only cures 25% of this pain."  
  
"Don't worry Lizzi. Just think, in two weeks we can be together," he told her.  
  
"Just hearing your voice, Chris, it makes me.."She stopped, and realized what she was about to say.  
  
"Makes you what Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"Kinda hot and bothered.." Lizzie whispered into the phone, practicly turning beat red.  
  
"Oh really now?"Chris murmered,"Just wait till we get to Texas..", You could practically hear him smirking.  
  
"Oh god Chris, don't get me going.."She said softly.  
  
"If I was in a more private place, I would, but I'm not so you'll have to wait,"He chuckled.  
  
"You're funny,"Lizzie said,"Chris, I really really really miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Julz. So uh.... what are ya wearing?" he asked seductivly.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but let out a giggle at how funny he sounded,"What do I usually wear at home?"  
  
"Oh come on Lizziebeth, tell meeeh,"He said actually sounding for real this time.  
  
"Tank top and some jean shorts," She said to him, to make him happy.  
  
"Not in my mind you aren't. You're wearing a lot less," he told her.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes laying back on her bed listening to Chris,"I see, now what would I be wearing in your mind?"  
  
"Nothing but a bright smile of course."  
  
"Boy you have quite the imagination don't you?" Lizzie giggled a bit.  
  
"So I've been told," he laughed.  
  
"I kinda like it.."She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I like the stuff it comes up with."  
  
"Sex, Sex, and Uh did I forget to mention Sex?" Lizzie giggled, looking out the window hearing rain start to tinker down.  
  
"Oh yeah,"He laughed,"Beleive me baby, if you and I were alone in the same room, you'd be on the floor screaming my name."  
  
"Sounds exciting,"Lizzie laughed.  
  
"It will be once I get to Texas," he said.  
  
"Gosh Chris.."Lizzie smiled,"I wish you were alone..", she bit her lip getting dirty thoughts.  
  
"You and me both babe, but these damn ass clowns won't leave me alone."  
  
"Heh!" someone shouted nearby, "We're not assclowns!"  
  
"It's hard to be alone in an airport,"Lizzie sighed.  
  
"ELIZABETH!" Sara yelled.  
  
"I gotta get off the phone to see what my Mom wants Chris,"Lizzie said,"I miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"See you in two weeks.."She whispered.  
  
"I'll be counting the seconds," he said.  
  
"I'll be counting the miliseconds.." 


	12. Luck strikes

"LIZZIE!!!!"  
  
"Gotta go.."Lizzie hung up the phone, and went downstairs,"Yeah Mom?"  
  
"Dad and I are gonna be gone when WWF comes to Texas in two weeks. Promotional stuff for the next PayPerVeiw. Do you wanna go or can you handle yourself at home?" Sara asked.  
  
"Um.."Lizzie smiled a bit,"I can handle myself. Have fun!"  
  
"Ok hun,"She smiled.  
  
Lizzie ran upstairs and fell onto her bed laughing. She couldn't beleive the luck.   
  
Two weeks did go by fast. Lizzie walked around her room, wearing her silk nightgown like usual. She lit a few candles like she would do at night. Home alone was the only thing diffrent. Lizzie sat on her bed and started reading for a little bit as the moonlight kinda shined into the semi-lit room.   
A light knock was at the door. Lizzie checked her non-smear dark blood red-ish lip stick and makeup and went downstairs. She checked through the peep hole who it was. It was Chris. The guy she waited on for two weeks. She opened the door and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey babe," he greeted.  
  
"I missed you,"She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, "I missed you too."  
  
"Shut the door...lock it...and lets go to my room.."Lizzie smiled.  
  
He nodded and did as she directed then grabbed her hand, "Shall we?" he asked as he motioned to the stairs with hi free hand.  
  
"Let's go,"She smiled.  
  
He lead her by the hand up to her room. Opening the door her saw the candles lit. He dropped her on the bed and smiled at her. She smiled innocently at him.   
  
He smirked at her, "How did I get to be so lucky?" he asked.  
  
"How did I get to be so lucky to have a living legend sitting on my bed?" She giggled, smiling.  
  
"You know, we could do a lot more here," he said.  
  
She smiled, "Like what?"  
  
"Like this," he kissed her lightly.  
  
Lizzie returned the kiss,"Why can't it be more like...intense?", She smirked.  
  
"I didn't want to wear you out of right away," he said. "We do after all have the whole day to ourselves."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"You'll see." 


	13. It's a suprise..

"Oh come on.."She pouted.  
  
"It's a surprise babe, you'll find out later," he said.  
  
"I see.."She sat up,"What are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Well.."Chris reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out pink leopard print handcuffs from his niside pocket.  
  
"Chris.."She giggled.  
  
"Yes?" he asked raising his right eyebrow.  
  
"What are those for?" She asked smiling at him.  
  
"Do you really have to ask?" he said as he grabben her right hand.  
  
"Well I would like to know.." Lizzie said as the click of the hand cuff was heard.  
  
"Shh, you might want to save your voice for latter," he smirked.  
  
She giggled as he handcuffed her to the bed. She looked at him, wondering what he was gonna do to her. Chris threw his jacket onto the floor and kissed her and then kinda gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Chris what are you planning?"She giggled.  
  
"I can't do much with that jacket on now can I?"  
  
"Chris.."She said like a helpless little girl.  
  
He didn't respond, instead he began to kiss her again, softly at first, but then with more passion and force. She wanted so bad to wrap her arms around his neck but she was handcuffed, and couldn't move. All she could do was return the kiss, at his mercy.   
  
Chris then kissed at her neck, moving down to her silk covered chest. He lookd at her and smirked.  
  
"Now, can't have this covered up.."He grabbed some scissors and snipped the straps of the skimpy nightgown , and then slid it off her body, exposing her.  
  
"Chris.. that night gown cos--" Chris put his finger over her lips.  
  
He slipped his shirt off, showing off his well built chest, and then began to kiss Lizzie again. His hands moved down to her breasts, he took one in his right hand, gently massaging it. Lizzie bit her lip softly as Chris kissed her hard peeks. He then began gently sucking on both of them with equal treatment. Chris then began a slow journey down her stomache, his hands sliding down her small waist. He left gentle butterfly kisses everywhere on her stomache. She giggled a bit. 


	14. I want it to be special..

He stood up and took off the rest of his clothes. He leaned over Lizzie and kissed her.  
  
"Chris..please..do me a favor,"She told him.  
  
"Yeah?"Chris looked at her.  
  
"Take the handcuffs off. If you're gonna do this to me, I want it to be special..."She said gazing at him.  
  
Chris leaned over and grabbed the keys, he unlocked the cuffs, throwing them on the floor. He kissed her once more before embracing in the most passion both of them have ever felt, EVER.   
--  
Lizzie layed there in a sweaty heap next to Chris, snuggled against him. She smiled a bit as Chris kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"This is nice," she said. "We should do it more often."  
  
"Maybe if we were together more often.."He kissed the back of her neck again,"When are your parents suppose to get back again?"  
  
The downstairs door slammed.  
  
"Now.."Lizzie said shreeking.  
  
"Oh shit," he said as he got out of the bed.  
  
Lizzie quickly got dressed and helped Chris do the same. She heard footsteps come up the stairs. She quickly had Chris hide in the closet. She kicked the handcuffs out of site as the door opened.  
  
"Lizzie. are you in here?" Sara asked as she popped in her head.  
  
Lizzie popped her head over,"Hi mom."  
  
"Oh there you are," Sara said.  
  
"Umm, what are you doing home so early?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"They had us leave," She told Lizzie.   
  
She noticed a shiney purple shirt on the floor,"Who's is that? It looks like something out of Jericho's closet."  
  
"Oh this?" Lizzie picked it up,"Um.. last time I saw Chris he gave it to me and I was going through my drawer and I probably dropped it."  
  
"Don't let your father find out about it Lizzie, he'd have a fit."  
  
"It's just a shirt Chris gave me as a gift.. Why would Dad yell about it?"  
  
"You that your father doesn't want you to have anything to do with a wrestler," Sara said.  
  
"Not even just friends?"  
  
"Your father doesn't trust them Lizzie. I guess he knows what they're capable of doing to a girl."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like using them for sex. Many of those wrestlers have a different woman in each town."  
  
Lizzie sat down and Sara gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead.  
  
"We're leaving again soon.." Sara said,"Theres money on the table and food in the fridge. We'll see you tommorow."  
  
"Ok.."Lizzie said.  
  
Sara left, and then Lizzie heard the car pull away. She put her head in her hands with a long sigh.  
  
"Are they gone?" Chris asked as he opened the closet door.  
  
"Yeah.."Lizzie said holding the shirt in her hands.  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry for the delays on updating! I've been really lazy. lol RR!) 


	15. Come with me..

"What's wrong babe?" he asked.  
  
"How many girls do you sleep with?"She looked at him, eyes glassed over with tears.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"How many girls do you sleep with a week?" She looked at him again.  
  
He didn't know how to answer, Lizzie," is this because of what our mom said?" Chris asked  
  
"Yeah. I've got to know,"She said standing up, looking at him, holding the purple glossy shirt.  
  
"Lizzie, none of that matters. All that matters is that I'm here with you."   
  
"Chris, it does matter!" Lizzie said,"When you leave in a few days, I'm not going to know if you're sleeping with anyone!"  
  
"I won't," he told her.  
  
"I don't know that," She said to him.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Chris, you could be lying through your teeth right now and I don't know it." She said.  
  
"Babe, I really care about you and I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Chris, don't say something like that if you don't mean it." She handed his shirt back to him,"If you really love me, prove it."  
  
"How? How can I prove that I love you Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lizzie began to cry,"I don't know, Chris."  
  
Lizzie sat back down on the bed in tears. There had to be someway Chris could prove his love to her. Chris stood there for a moment. He then sat next to her.  
  
"Come with me,"He said to her.  
  
"Chris my Dad would kill you and me both, you know that." Lizzie said.  
  
"No he won't. Now come with me," he said.  
  
"Chris.."She said giving him a longing look,"I love you. But, I don't want to get into trouble."  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie, just some with me."  
  
"Chris.."She said again, but he kissed her softly, trying to win her over.  
  
Lizzie sighed,"Why?"  
  
"That way the only girl I could ever make true, enjoyable love to.. is you.."Chris smiled.   
  
Lizzie smiled a bit when the door bursted open, and there was Mark. 


	16. The argument

"Daddy.." Lizzie looked up,"I thought you and Mom went out again."  
  
"What the hell? What is he doing here?" Mark asked as he pointed a Chris.  
  
"He just..he..he came to visit for a bit,"Lizzie made up an excuse.  
  
"I don't give a damn why he's here. I want him out of here!"  
  
"Daddy calm down!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
Mark grabbed Chris and threw him to the floor, "Get the hell out of my house!" he shouted.  
  
"Daddy stop it!" Lizzie yelled, helping Chris up,"It's not like he's harming me!"  
  
"You don't know that Lizzie! He's a no good piece of trash!" Mark shouted as he pulled Lizzi away from Chris.  
  
Chris got up and looked at Lizzie flashing her an "I love you..", look. He then left.  
  
"Get out of my room. Now."Lizzie said, getting a bit emotional.  
  
"Elizabeth, don't yell at me with that tone of voice."  
  
"GET OUT!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
Sara immediatly rushed to the room,"What in the world is going on in here?"  
  
"Your daughter was in here with Chris Jericho," he told her.  
  
"He only came to see how I was. Just to visit!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Is this true Lizzie?" Sara asked.  
  
"You both seem to have some paranoia here. Chris just came to see what I was up to. You know? Friends do that!"Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Chris Jericho is never friends with any of the opposite sex," Mark said.  
  
"Daddy, what is your problem?!"  
  
"My problem is that Chris Jericho wants to use my little girl like she's acommon whore!" he shouted.  
  
"Dad, I'm not your little girl anymore!!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"You're still my daughter and I won't let you ruin your life!" Mark yelled.  
  
"Daddy, we were just talking! It's not like we're married! GOD!" Lizzie shouted.  
  
"Elizabeth.. if I ever see you with Jericho again.."Mark started.  
  
"Mark cut it out!" Sara yelled,"She's right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not our little girl anymore. She can take care of herself,"Sara stated.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Mark asked.  
  
"No, I'm not."Sara said, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"She can't take care of herself. She doesn't know how much trouble Chris is." Mark said.  
  
"Mark just drop it,"Sara said,"If he does anything bad to her.. I give you permission to kill him. 'Till that happens, I want you to be civilized."  
  
"But Sara," he began to protest but his wife cut him off.  
  
"Not another word."  
  
Mark sighed in defeat. Lizzie hugged her mother as Mark left.  
  
"We're gonna go now," Sara told Lizzie,"We'll see you later."  
  
She kissed her forehead and left with Mark. 


	17. Jeff?/YOU LIKE MEEE!!!

The next day was rainy so Lizzie just stayed up in her room not getting out of bed. She sighed looking around her room. She noticed a shiney glare on the floor. She reached over and pulled the hand cuffs that had been used on her the night before. A bit shooken up, she took the cuffs and threw them away. A knock was placed on her window. She turned around quickly. Everything was turned off and the shades were down. She didn't know who to expect in this rainy weather. She walked over to the window and opened the shade. There was a soaked as a rat Jeff Hardy. She quickly opened her window and let Jeff in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked, grabbing some towels, handing them to Jeff and shutting the window.  
  
"I was just passing by and thought I'd come in," Jeff said as he dried himself with a towel.  
  
"The hard way? Jesus Jeff you're soaked."  
  
"It's just water," he grinned. "Now if it was something else like pop, then you can freak. Cuz then I'd be all sticky."  
  
"You could catch phnemonia or something,"She said, looking at him.  
  
"No I won't. I'm Jeff Hardy."  
  
"I see"  
  
"Yes, I am Jeff Hardy leader of a--"  
  
"All that is rainbow and Xtreme. I know, I know."  
  
"Hey, you're not supposed to interrupt me when I do my speech thing," he said.  
  
"Oooh whatcha gonna do? Swanton me?"  
  
"Don't give me any ideas Lizzie." he warned.  
  
"Ooo scared!"  
  
He smirked at her, "Now you're gonna get it Lizzie," he said as he started to walk near her.  
  
Lizzie backed up and tripped over her hope chest at the end of her bed, then fell backwards onto her bed.Jeff jumped over the chest and landed on the bed.  
  
"Jeff you're getting my bed all muddy and wet, get off!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I dont wanna push you off and see you get hurt. PLEASE get off my bed."  
  
"HA! So you admit your true feelings for me! You want me!"  
  
"I did not say that!"  
  
"Yes you did!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I DID NOT!" Lizzie yelled,"All I said was I didn't wanna see you get hurt! I don't like it when anyone gets hurt!"  
  
He sat up, "Aw Liz, don't get upset. I was only teasing ya."  
  
(Authors Note: Sorry for lack of updates. Im trying!! RR!) 


	18. Lets go play in the rain../Oreos

Lizzie looked at Jeff,"Please get off my bed."  
  
Jeff did as she asked, "What's a matter Lizzie? You look upset."  
  
"Nah, it's nothin."  
  
"You sure? Because if something bothering you, I can kick some ass and make it better. Or atleast get some sugar in you," Jeff said.  
  
"It's nothing Jeff. What are you doing here anyways?" She looked at him.  
  
He shrugged, "I have nowhere else to be. SO I figured I'd come bother you."\  
  
"Why ME?"  
  
"Because everyone else yelled at me and threatened to kill me if I kept bothering them," he grinned.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned on the radio. "Crush" by Mandy Moore played.  
  
"So what if *I* threaten to kill you?"  
  
"If you did, then my fans would come after you and do really evil things to you."  
  
Lizzie shook her head and walked across the room hearing the rain tinker down. "I wanna be with you" then popped on. Aparently the radio station was having a Mandy Marathon.  
  
"Wanna go play in the rain?" he asked.  
  
"Not really,"She looked at him, who was still soaked.  
  
"But it's fun! We can jump in the puddles and drink the rainwater!"  
  
"No Jeff. I'm sorry."  
  
He sighed than turned around, "So, what do you do here anyway. I mean, there has to be something fun."  
  
"I just sit, mope, or read."  
  
"Can I sit?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just.. put a towel under you."  
  
Jeff grabbed a towel and put it on the bed then sat down.  
  
Lizzie sat next to him and ran her fingers through her blonde hair.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm bored," he whined.  
  
Lizzie looked at Jeff,"What do you want to do that doesnt invovle rain?"  
  
"Food?" he asked.  
  
"You wanna do food? Ewww!"  
  
"I don't wanna do food. I'm hungry." he said.  
  
Lizzie leaned over Jeff's wet lap carelessly and opened her hope chest pulling out some Oreos.  
  
"Lizzie, have I told you before how much I love you?" Jeff asked as he stared at the Oreos.  
  
"No.."Lizzie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, your the coolest!" he said as he gave her a giant hug.  
  
"Jeff..cant...breathe..."  
  
He let go of Lizzie, "Sorry. Can I have the Oreos now?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe." 


	19. Power Outage

"Please Lizzie?" Jeff begged.  
  
"Maybe.."She giggled.  
  
"Dammit woman, stop teasing me and gimmie a cookie!"  
  
"And what if I dont!?" Lizzie tested him with a giggle.  
  
"Then I'll tickle you harder, until you give me a cookie."  
  
Lizzie pouted and gave him the package of cookies,"You're no fun, Hardy."  
  
He smirked, "I know. But you still love me right?"  
  
"No.." She said pouting.  
  
He shrugged, "Oh well. I still got these," he held the cookies, "You still love me right cookies?" he asked the package of cookies.  
  
Lizzie sighed, "Jeff, leave.. you're no fun."  
  
"What's wrong Lizzie?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, just bored."  
  
"Wanna watch tv or something?"  
  
"Cables out from the storm."  
  
Jeff stood up and shook his fist at the ceiling, "Damn you storms! You always ruin my fun."  
  
Lizzie started shaking a bit and the lights went out.  
  
"Ah crap," Jeff cursed out loudly. "Lizzie, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Jeff where are you?" Lizzie asked feeling around only to then feel a body in front of her, and then lips on hers. After quickly pulling away she whispered,"Jeff?"  
  
Lizzie felt Jeff's strong arms wrap around her and a sigh came from him. 


	20. Did we just?..

"Jeff?"She called out again,"What just happened?"  
  
There was no response from Jeff, he just held onto her.  
  
"Did we just..?"Lizzie said, her heart pounding.  
  
"Kiss?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah.."She said feeling her lips with her fingers.  
  
"Jeff.."She started - but he shushed her by putting his fingers over her lips.  
  
"Did you feel anything out of that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know, it was.. too quick.."She whispered.  
  
"How about this?" he asked then sweetly kissed her.  
  
His grip around he tightened a bit as they engaged into a sweet kiss. They could both feel the chemistry. It was so, diffrent. Lizzie pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes seemed to twinkle in the dark a bit.  
  
"Well..?" She whispered.  
  
"Was I the only one that felt something?" he asked.  
  
"No.. I did too.."She said to him.  
  
She reached up and pulled his head down into a long kiss accidently tripping backwards so that Lizzie was on her back, and Jeff was ontop of her, still engaged into a kiss.  
  
Lizzie stopped and looked at Jeff,"What are we doing?"  
  
"Umm... Lizzie, isn't it obvious?" he asked.  
  
"Why are we doing this.."She whispered to him in the darkness.  
  
"Because theres no one else around, and the powers out and theres nothing to do."  
  
"Jeff.. do you love me?" She asked out of the blue.  
  
Jeff looked at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"When we kissed.. it was like chemistry.." She whispered,"I want to know if you loved me or not.."  
  
"I really care about you Lizzie. Why else would I have come to visit you?"  
  
"Bug me for food?"She laughed a bit.  
  
He chuckled, "Ok, then theres two reasons for me to want to be with you." 


	21. Passion

"Seriously Jeff... do you want to end up sleeping with me because you love me or.. "Jeff leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe.."She laughed a bit and kissed him.  
  
"Well then how about this?" he asked before kissing her deeply.  
  
Lizzie slid her arms around Jeff's neck kissing him,"Ok.. you proved it, now do it to me..", She laughed at her comment.  
  
He held onto her tightly, "My pleasure," he smirked.  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but giggle feeling his wet lips kiss her neck. He ran his hand through her hair and then nibbled on her ear.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes smiling a bit,"Jeff that feels so good.."  
  
"You think this feels good. Just wait and see what else I can do to you," he whispered into her ear.  
  
A shiver ran down Lizzie's spine. After discarding all of their clothes, Jeff slid under the sheets.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing?" Lizzie giggled.  
  
"Oh come on Lizzie, don't tell me your parents didn't give you the speech about the birds and the bees," Jeff joked.  
  
"No, Dad and Mom were too busy.." She said sighing.  
  
Lizzie's expression changed as she let out a loud gasp. Lizzie closed her eyes and gripped the bed a bit letting out another gasp. She then let out a small scream. 


	22. Mother/Daughter Talk

--  
"Wow.."Lizzie layed in Jeff's arms.  
  
"Told you that you'd like it," he said.  
  
"I never knew you could do that with your tounge.."She laughed.  
  
"Well now you know," he smirked.  
  
"A girl can get use to that,"She smiled.  
  
"You will. And if not, then I'll keep doing it until you are," he said.  
  
"Oh god.."She laughed,"You'd exaughst me."  
  
"Can we stay this way forever?" She whispered kissing the top of Jeff's hands that were clasped together around her body.  
  
"Yeah, but your going to have a lot of explaining to do to your mom and dad," he said.  
  
"Jeff, I love you.."She whispered closing her eyes tightly.  
  
"I love you too Lizzie," he whispered back before kissing her on the forehead, "I really wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
"Me too.."She sighed snuggling against his warm sticky and sweaty body.  
--Next Morning--  
Lizzie still layed in Jeff's arms under her bed sheets, both in a deep dream world. Sara came upstairs, and opened the door, seeing Lizzie asleep in Jeff's arms, and their clothes scattered on the floor. Sara was a bit shocked, but then smiled at how happy Lizzie looked. She closed the door lightly and left the two. Lizzie's body curled up a bit and she rolled over a tad. She looked at a sleeping Jeff and smiled. Lightly, she placed a kiss on his nose.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Morning Lizzie," he said.  
  
"Morning sunshine.."She pushed some of his blueish green dyed hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Can we stay like this?" he asked.  
  
"I want to but if my Dad comes in here you're deader than a doornail."  
  
"Ah yes, dear old daddy. I should get going before he decides to come wake you up," Jeff said.  
  
"I love you.."She whispered gazing into his eyes.  
  
"I love you too Lizzie," Jeff whispered back.  
  
Lizzie leaned over and kissed him softly then leaned her forehead on his,"I'll miss you.."  
  
"I'll miss you more Lizzie, but I should go before your dad kills me. I kinda like being alive, especially now that I'm with you."  
  
"I think you should go now.."She whispered.  
  
Jeff did as told. He got dressed, kissed Lizzie, and went out the way he came in the other night. Lizzie then layed there, staring at the ceiling, her sheets covering her body. 


	23. Aftermath

--AFTERMATH--  
Eventually, Lizzie did tell Chris. He didn't care because he had a slight affair with Trish. Mark did find out about Lizzie and Jeff. He didn't go balistic either. He was happy that his daughter was happy. Eventually Lizzie and Jeff hard a baby girl named Harmony Hardy. And that is the end of the Secret Scarlet.  
  
(Authors Note: I'm sorry for cutting the last two fics short. I'm working on others at the moment and I am trying to concentrate on them. I hope their good too. RR PLEASE!) 


End file.
